poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
A place to Camp
This is how a place to camp goes in Thomas' Shrekly Adventure. pushes a rock blocking the mouth of a cave aside Crash Bandicoot: Do you think that's where Fiona will sleep, Thomas? Thomas: Of course. Matau T. Monkey: You can do better then That.Fiona Princess. Do you think it needs homey touches? Princess Fiona: Absolutely. Like for instance, a door. Crash Bandicoot: Wow! You read her mind, Matau. nods Grimlock: Wow! Matau does know what happens in Shrek's movie. Thomas: And it is getting close to sunset. Matau T. Monkey: Sunset? Thomas: When Fiona changes forms duh. Crash Bandicoot: I think that was Fiona's curse. Thomas: Yes. Anyways, Fiona, you should probably get to sleep. Matau T. Monkey: Good night, Princess Fiona. Princess Fiona: Good night. her new door shut Matau T. Monkey: Crash. I'm not going to ask Fiona for a bedtime story. Thomas: She said good night. Matau T. Monkey: She seems nice like Princess Adagio.Crash Right, Crash? nods. Later that night Grimlock: Matau. Can you tell us about the vision about Ryan transforming into Dark Ryan F-Freeman? Matau T. Monkey: It's a long story, Grimlock. So, I think it's best to leave it until the film ends. Crash Bandicoot: It' s ok. Ryan got the Dazzlings to change their ways. Matau T. Monkey: I know, Crash. Thomas, can you tell the future from the stars? Thomas: The stars don't tell the future, Matau, they tell stories. Crash Bandicoot: Yeah. That constellation of stars look like Dark Ryan F-Freeman Matau is talking about. Thomas: Exactly, Crash. The stars are like dot-to-dots. You just connect them up and they make a picture. Matau T. Monkey: Yup. Crash, I know that constellation of stars looks like Dark Ryan F-Freeman. Grimlock: Look! That constellation of stars look like Twilight Sparkle in Alicorn form. Crash Bandicoot: Oh. Look. This constellation of stars looks like Ryan as the second leader of the Dazzlings. Thomas: Good. Matau T. Monkey: Wait. Why is my master wearing a pendant in that constellation of stars? Thomas: I don't think that's Ryan, Matau. I think that's someone else. He looks like Mike, except he's got his hair down over one eye. Matau T. Monkey: Mal! I knew it was him. Thomas: And why is he wearing a Siren pendant? Matau T. Monkey: I think that Mal is an Equestrian Siren. Crash Bandicoot: What makes you think that? Matau T. Monkey: We seen him with this pendant on Cybertron. Grimlock: When did that happen? Crash Bandicoot: After Ryan restored Thomas' memories and we saw Mal with Aria and the Dark Stars. Thomas: Boy, do I remember that. Matau T. Monkey: I remember it now. now an ogre, peaks out at them Crash Bandicoot: Can you tell us about when we were fighting Mal and the Dark Stars? Thomas: Not right now, Crash. Matau T. Monkey: I know Shrek's problem in his movie, Thomas. It's the world that seems to have a problem with Shrek. Thomas: Yeah. People judge him before they even know him. Crash Bandicoot: I know. People take one look at Shrek and it's all Ahh! Help! Run! A big, stupid, ugly ogre!. Thomas: I guess I know what that feels like. Being judged before being known. Matau T. Monkey: Yeah. I think Shrek would love Fiona, Thomas. Thomas: True. Grimlock: You got Twilight as your girlfriend, Thomas. Thomas: I know. Matau T. Monkey: At least Aria's pendant hit on the head.his head Ow. Thomas: I know. Matau T. Monkey: Maybe, instead of Master Ryan become one of the Dazzlings as a siren. Thomas: Yeah. Matau T. Monkey: We'll have the Dazzlings join us. Thomas: Good plan. Crash Bandicoot: That's a good idea, Matau. At least Ryan is the second leader of the Dazzlings, right? nods Grimlock: That's what Ryan did in Thomas' Rock and Roll Adventure. Thomas: Yeah. Now let's look at the sky. Crash Bandicoot: You know, Matau. Simba's dad told him that the great kings of the past are up there look down on us from those stars. Thomas: Shrek also said that the stars tell stories. Crash Bandicoot: You're right, Thomas. Thomas: Like that about the time Twilight became an alicorn. Matau T. Monkey: And that one about the time Sci-Twi and Master Ryan transformed into Midnight Sparkle and Dark Ryan F-Freeman. Thomas: Yeah. Crash Bandicoot: That one is about how Light Cody Fairbrother fights Midnight Sparkle and turns her back to Sci-Twi. Thomas: Oh, yeah. I see it. Grimlock: Matau. What does Light Cody Fairbrother look like? shows them the photo he took Crash Bandicoot: Wow! Cody looks stunning in that form. Matau T. Monkey: Yeah. I know. Thomas: And look. That tells us about the time the Transformers came to earth. Grimlock: Yeah. I remember it now. At least Light Cody Fairbrother looks like Daydream Shimmer. Thomas: I know. Crash Bandicoot: I hope that there will be a party at Shrek's swamp. Thomas: Yeah. But never mind that now, Crash. on his back Matau T. Monkey: sighs At least I don't have any more visions. Crash Bandicoot: Oh. I get it. This another one of them onion things isn't it? Matau T. Monkey: No, Crash. It's about Master Ryan singing with the Dazzlings. Thomas: Matau. I can handle this. Crash No. It's one of those drop it and leave it alone things. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts